


Starting Over

by UnexpectedJinx



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Phase 5, Slow Burn, Smoking, phase five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnexpectedJinx/pseuds/UnexpectedJinx
Summary: Murdoc's out of prison and back with the band! But with the new Stuart around, will things be the same?





	Starting Over

CHAPTER ONE| The Great Family Reunion 

It’s been a complete week since Murdoc’s release and the tension between 2D and him still burned hot. In fact, it grew heated within the upcoming days rather than easing down. Now that the original band was back together again the feel-good vibes of The Now Now album almost seemed like a complete lie. Nothing felt relaxing to Stuart anymore, now that Murdoc was back in town- back living under the same roof as him. Breathing the same air as him. Just the thought of the green man made Stuart want to do something so horribly sadistic, it’d send Murdoc right back behind bars, this time with a life-sentence and no chance of parole. 

But alas the singer had developed over the time of Murdoc’s absence. He was more keen, sharp and understanding, and although he hated the former bassist for making him suffer years of indescribable abuse, 2D knew better. The most he could do for now was avoid everything that had Murdoc written over it- even the man himself. To his relief, Ace was still around to at least blind him from some of the truth that their old bassist was back. He even managed to grab Ace out for smoke breaks if he needed one, and the green man would happily oblige in agreement.

So after their first interview about Murdoc’s return to the band was over, 2D was the first to get out of his seat, eyes darkening as he barely looked back over his shoulder when signaling Ace to follow with a curled finger at his side. The green man followed suit, informing the others that he’d be waiting in the car and took his follow behind the blue-haired singer. When the two made it away from the paparazzi waiting for them by the exit and over to the 1973 Oldsmobile Delta 88 Royale, both men took their sits inside, windows ceiled. 2D reached for the cigarettes located in the glove box and lit up. On his first hit, he dragged out a long sigh, reclining in the passenger’s seat and tried to relax. He felt… tense. As if he couldn’t stop the thought in the back of his head from lingering.

The thought was spotted green with uneven-but inhumanly sharp nails that clawed itself forward into his mind. It defiantly smelled disgusting- worse than dog breath but more pungent than a drunkard’s. Ugh, and the attitude of it was filthy, untamable like a lion and so quick to erupt like a volcano. It was everything Stuart hated because the thought reminded him too much of someone who could reference from exactly what he was thinking. Someone he’d want to be the last person in his head and the name was almost beginning to surface-

“You’ve got one sour face over there, kid” Ace commented on the other side. 

2D abruptly opened his eyes, realizing they were closed. Both his arms and legs were crossed taut, fingers digging into his shirt and it came to his attention that he’s overwrought. Stuart maneuvered the cigarette to one side of his mouth as he averts his gaze over at Ace, unaware he’s glaring at the back of the man’s head. 

“I’m 40.” He grumbled back. “Last time I checked, you’re the younger one here, kid.”

Unlike, 2D, the green man wasn’t phased by his sly remark. In fact, he chuckled a bit and the small smile could be seen from over his shoulder. Ace’s arm then suddenly jerked forward, striking the attention of 2D, who now began to lean over his seat in attempt to see what was going on. Ace was hunched over in his seat, door open with his feet flat against the asphalt. 

Now with his body stretched far enough, Stuart got a small glance at the shiny, silver piece of metal Ace held, along with bark in his other hand. “What are you doing with that pocket knife now?” It was more of a question he meant to keep to himself, but lately whatever 2D was thinking seemed to come out of his mouth and into the open. 

Lucky for Ace, he didn’t fear the heavy amount of boldness coming from his front man. “Carving wood, if it wasn’t obvious.” He shrugged, stopping for a brief moment to check the message from his phone. Then started back up. “Anyways... what was all of that back there, eh? Got some beef with the old man?”

The question was unexpected but wasn’t something Stuart wanted to talk about. In fact, he wondered why Ace asked such a thing? He fell back into his seat, taking his last few puffs of the cigarette and toasted the tiny bud out the window. He had to admit, some tension was relieved from him, but it couldn’t get him to the high he wanted to reach. The high that’d make him forget everything only for a moment.

His face contorted into displeasure as he answered. “Who doesn’t? The guy’s an asshole who can’t appreciate or deserves anything. Especially this band. We’ve all been together for years and look at how he treats us. He even threatened to kill me if I ever left! Some family this is.” He clearly meant every word he said by the way redness rushed to his face and how clenched his fists were. No doubt the question touched a soft spot within him.

This, Ace could see. As he scrapped away leftover bits of woodcarvings off his pants leg, he went to his phone again before properly situating himself in the car and closing the door. A slight laugh came from his lips. It was like listening to a kid fuss about how mean their teacher was. Ace probably couldn’t relate to what 2D was feeling-because he, too, was an ass himself most of the time- since he hasn’t been with the band long enough to see how everyone works. But he did nod in agreement about Murdoc. He’d known the Satanist for years, even used to play bass from time to time with the man but didn’t exactly know him on a personal-personal level. 

Must’ve been a pain for Stuart putting up with Murdoc for so long, but Ace didn’t feel it was right to speak on the situation. “Sounds like you two got along great throughout all these years.” The reply was meant to brighten the mood, but 2D begged to differ. He rolled his eyes-as if it was noticeable-and started up on his second cigarette.

“Like you know a thing about getting along. You spent most of your years getting beat up by little girls.” For the first time today, Stuart found himself smiling.

“Hey-! Those weren’t just any little girls. They had superpowers!”

“It was 3 of them against the 5 of you and pickle friends.” 2D retorted.

“Did you just miss the part about them having superpowers?”

“You still lost. Every battle.” 

For a while the men debated on the topic, picking at one another with embarrassing memories that brought laughter to the atmosphere. A sense of relaxation Stuart almost thought he wouldn’t be able to recognize anymore. It felt good just to be able to talk without being judged or constantly seen as a joke. To just be himself… almost like the old days.

After Stuart found his purpose for being more than just a front man, he’d been putting distance between himself, Noodle and Russel, spacing out from distractions. Spacing out from the world. Of course, he’d always be the same 2D people came to know him as, but mentally and physically, he’d evolved. With his new change, came a change in attitude, change in preferences and decision making, which didn’t really have much of an effect on the band, but it meant leaving a few pieces of the old Stuart behind. And he was okay with that. Now with Ace along his side, he had found a sense of comfort- someone he could open up.

It wasn’t anything for Noodle and Russel to take personal-Stu still came to them when the time was needed, but when it came to him venting out his emotions, Ace was all ears. The two seemed as if they could talk on hours end and never get bored, which would probably explain how neither of them noticed I’d been a full hour when the rest of the gang finally arrived.

Noodle was the first to pile herself inside the smoke-clouded vehicle, acknowledging her presence with an awfully heavy cough. “Kore made ni mado o orosu koto kangaeta~!” She reached over the front seat on Ace’s side, turning the knob that controlled the windows. 

“English, please, babygirl.” Russel requested, squeezing himself on the right of Noodle. “Can we get some air circulating around here?” She clarified, reaching for the back windows. It wasn’t until Stuart felt the back of his seat move did he realized everyone was inside. Well, everyone excluding-

“How the bloody hell did we all fit in this damn clown car on the way here!” 

…Including Murdoc.

He shoved his way on the opposite side of Noodle, practically pushing her and Russel into the door. “Ouch- The same way we got into your batmobile in Saturnz Barz, ya dingus. Now scoot.” Noodle managed to push the Satanist’s weight off her using unrecognizable strength from her thin leg. Even after there was enough space between the 3, the bickering never ceased.

2D’s excitement died down on him completely. That toothless grin he’d been holding for oh-so-long faded and his eyes matched his now heated demeanor. Irritated. He flicked his finished cigarette out the window, sighing when the rush left his system. Having Murdoc around might’ve just been worse than his frequent migraines and that was saying a lot considering he’d had them even before joining the band. Ace must’ve noticed his distress because he took action at gathering everyone’s attention, unnecessarily honking the horn for a good 30 seconds.

“Alright! Now that everyone’s all buckled in like good little children-“

“Your seatbelt’s not even on.” Russel cut in. Ace held a funny looking gaze at him through review mirror before continuing. “Now that everyone’s in, where are we going? I’m starving but I kinda left my wallet at home, and since I’ve been granted the opportunity to play alongside such beautiful musicians, I was thinking you guys could take me out, yeah?”

Noodle was the first to suggest a location, resting her head on Russel’s shoulder while her feet propped up over Murdoc’s legs. “Burger King. I stole Murdoc’s wallet while he wasn’t looking. Don’t know how much he’s got, but it’ll be enough.”

“Wait, you what?” 

“Burger King it is!” Ace confirmed, starting the car and zoomed off from the parking lot in no time. The thought of nuggets came to 2D’s mind and suddenly he found himself eager to get to their destination. He glanced out the window, content with Noodle’s choice in taste and let his mind wonder. 

Half way through the ride, Ace fished out something from his leather jacket, eyes never leaving the road as he retrieved the mysterious item, handing it over to Stuart. The singer glanced over curiously but his face contorted into disinterest when the item was nothing more than the bark Ace had from earlier. Dull eyes leveled to the green man’s face, in search of that humorous smile he might’ve been holding and there it was, stretched out wide with a pointed fang standing out. Was this some kind of joke? 2D sought out to open his mouth, but Ace beat him to it, raising a thin brow.

“Grab it, dude.” 

He obeyed, taking it cautiously and squinted when he noticed the small writing imprinted on it. Happy Family Reunion! It read. He looked back at Ace, covering his face for a second as a wave of sunlight beamed through the windows. “You realize no one says that, right?” 

“Probably not now, but when you hear the saying going around, remember-“ The bassist pointed at himself proudly, mustering up one of his rare, full of confidence smiles. “this Ace Couplar came up with it. You’re welcome.” 

2D cracked a smile unknowingly and shook his head at Ace playfully. The guy was quite the entertainment, that’s for sure. As he looked back down at the piece of wood, Stuart took the thought into consideration. Maybe having Ace stay for a while longer wouldn’t be such a bad idea…

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have an updating schedule as of now, but I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for reading!


End file.
